


第五案

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1. 5.1 平安夜

（一）

 

或许多年之后，尤长靖回想起他和林彦俊在一起后的第一个平安夜，仍然会认为那是个近乎完美的平安夜。完美的礼物，完美的晚餐，完美的零点电影。一切都是完美的，如果没有韩沐伯打来的那个电话的话。

 

看完零点场的尤长靖抱着剩下的半桶爆米花，一边站在影厅门口等洗手间里的林彦俊，一边趁林彦俊不在大把抓起爆米花往嘴巴里面扔。口袋里手机突然的震动让尤长靖吓了一跳，尤长靖掏出手机，韩沐伯的名字亮在屏幕上。

 

中区民警在平安夜的凌晨三点打电话，总不可能是打来拜早年的，除了报忧不报喜，尤长靖也想不出其他可能性了。

 

“长靖啊，这么晚打扰了真是不好意思。你看，你方便来一趟市中心医院吗？这边儿有个医闹，有时间过来看一眼吗？”背景音里有些嘈杂，似乎有断断续续的争吵声。

 

“韩伯伯，你知道现在是几点吗？”尤长靖听闻是医闹有些头大，用撒娇的语气打算萌混过关。

 

“凌晨三点十五啊，怎么了？”韩沐伯显然比尤长靖想象得更老奸巨猾一些。

 

“老韩，命案的话应该走正规程序啊，市局里面有值夜班的法医呀。”尤长靖卖萌无效又生一计，换了一本正经公事公办的派头。

 

韩沐伯长长叹出一口气，“你以为今天真是平安夜啊？一点儿都不平安！北区一个入室抢劫杀人，南区一个河漂儿，值夜班的法医都跑断腿了，谁还愿意管一个医闹啊？”

 

尤长靖无计可施，喃喃道，“那怎么想到给我打电话啊？”

 

韩沐伯声音里漏出笑意，“你看啊，我寻思着这边儿要是来俩法医呢，就可以互相帮衬着。都这个点儿了，给哪个法医打电话能一次性叫来俩法医啊？只有给你了呗。”

 

尤长靖的脸倏地红了，他和林彦俊的八卦这么快就传遍了N市的公安系统吗？

 

“哇中区派出所这么闲的吗？你们平时不用办案子的吗？没有邻里纠纷要管的吗？没有夫妻吵架要劝的吗？还有什么酒鬼闹事，聚众斗殴，这些还不够你们忙的吗？”尤长靖连珠炮似的嗔怪了一通，却暴露了自己心软嘴硬的事实。

 

电话那头的韩沐伯嘿嘿一笑，“市中心医院住院部，你们俩快到的时候给我打电话，我下来接你们。”

 

（二）

 

市中心医院住院部的大门建得也算气势恢宏，只是到这里来的人并没有欣赏建筑的心情。出租车径直停在大门前，尤长靖隔着车窗便看到玻璃门前一个弓起身子避风的身影。凌晨的潮气蒸腾，隐蔽在卷起的寒风里，打着旋儿针砭人的骨髓。

 

到底是冬天了，阴冷的冬。

 

韩沐伯裹着一件羽绒服，在避风处也冻得直跺脚。尤长靖见了便心疼，“韩伯伯，你这个年纪了，还值夜班啊？”

 

韩沐伯咂咂嘴，“说谁岁数大呢？年底多值几个夜班，春节我调休。只要腊月里不出大案子，今年就能回家过年了。”

 

尤长靖浑身一激灵，“呃，这样的flag还是不要立了吧……”

 

韩沐伯毫不在意地一挥手，带尤长靖和林彦俊走上电梯。“死者叫叶灵，28岁，在咱们市的N大做数院的学生辅导员。”

 

“死因是什么？”尤长靖开口问。

 

“TB……TB啥来着？”

 

“TBI，创伤性脑损伤。”尤长靖会意，“颅脑损伤本来就是很严重的事情，能不能救下来是要看天意的，这有什么可闹的呢？”

 

韩沐伯的神情有些为难，“死者家属的意思是，医院延迟治疗了。”

 

林彦俊一直安静垂眸听着，此刻才抬起头，“有证据吗？”

 

“五天前的傍晚，叶灵头部受伤来了医院，急诊的大夫说没啥事儿，缝了两针就让她回家了。结果当天夜里，那姑娘就开始头痛、呕吐，送来医院治疗了五天，还是没救过来。”

 

林彦俊微微凝眉，“医院救治方式有不恰当的地方吗？”

 

韩沐伯摆摆手，“这个我就不懂了，你们自己问吧。”

 

“叮”一声轻响，电梯门打开。正对着电梯的长椅上蜷坐着一个男人，半张脸埋进一条黑色的毛线围巾里，露出的另外半张脸也是青灰色的，眼睛痴痴地盯进空气里一个无形的点。两个年轻民警站在一旁，看到韩沐伯三人从电梯走出，用口型打了个招呼。

 

韩沐伯冲着长椅上的男人扬了扬下巴，尤长靖和林彦俊对视一眼，凑近韩沐伯压低了声音，“让我们先去和医生谈一下吧。”

 

韩沐伯点点头，径直带两人走进走廊尽头的病房。病床上躺着一个毫无生气的女人，高挑美丽的身躯已经抽离了所有“生”的气息，被放置在床单上的，只是一具高挑美丽的骨肉。

 

一个中年女医生正坐在窗边，和身旁一个年轻的小护士窃窃私语。

 

“这是叶灵的主治医师和照顾她的护士。”韩沐伯清清嗓子，“这两位是市公安局的同志。”

 

小护士抬起眼，目光在林彦俊和尤长靖的脸上一转，原本愁眉苦脸的神色立刻烟消云散了。

 

尤长靖被看得脸红，连忙提问来掩饰窘迫，“可以请你讲一下五天前死者第一次来医院的情况吗？”

 

小护士脆生生地开口，“五天前病人是自己来医院的，说是头部受了伤，其实就是头皮有出血，根本不严重啊。”

 

女医生听了两句就变了脸色，忙挥手打断了小护士的话，“五天前，患者第一次来医院就诊是晚上七点左右，左侧颞部有一处创口，我看了一下，只是轻微挫裂伤。患者的心率、血压、呼吸都很正常，意识也非常清醒，我就让护士给她缝合了。我们没有拖延治疗，是患者的状态真的不需要住院观察。她甚至可以清晰地描述自己受伤的经过呢。”

 

“受伤的经过？”尤长靖眼睛一亮，“她是怎么说的？”

 

小护士抢着回答，“她说她不小心摔了一跤，脑袋磕在茶几上了。”

 

韩沐伯皱起眉头，“可是死者男朋友说来医院的时候流了好多血，哗哗的那种。”

 

女医生的神色有些无奈，尤长靖察言观色，替她向韩沐伯解释，“靠近头皮的地方有许多血管，所以头皮裂伤的出血一般比较多，而损伤本身可能没有看起来那么严重。”

 

女医生感激地点点头，“过了几个小时，大概是凌晨三点，患者再次来到我院急诊部，当时她的症状是恶心，头痛，持续性地呕吐。”

 

“她好像还说浑身都疼。”小护士补充道。

 

“听起来的确像是颅脑损伤。”尤长靖微微垂眸，若有所思。

 

女医生叹了一口气，“问题就在这里，我们给患者做了CT，却没有发现任何问题。”

 

尤长靖一愣，沉吟片刻，“CT对诊断颅骨骨折和颅内出血比较有效果，但如果是颅底或者颅顶有血肿呢？或者有脑挫裂伤？为什么不做MRI呢？”

 

女医生摊开手，“MRI的成像时间长啊，住院以后患者的情况恶化得非常快，我们在准备做MRI检查的时候，患者已经失去意识，非常危急了，我们只能先实施抢救。”

 

林彦俊听着几人的对话，凝神看向病床上那具躯体。修长的双手垂落在身侧，十指尖尖，指甲上涂抹着酒红色的指甲油，衬着毫无血色的指节，仿佛从苍白的死色里渗出鲜血，显出一种诡异的艳丽。

 

林彦俊轻轻扶起死者的右手，由于尸僵，手指的小关节已然僵硬。林彦俊眸色一沉，被小指尽头的那点嫣红吸引住了目光。那里的指甲末端并不平整，有一小片撕裂的痕迹。林彦俊略略一怔，径直掀开死者的病号服，一旁的女医生一惊，下意识红了脸。

 

尤长靖见状，悄悄拉了一下林彦俊的袖口，“你注意一下啦，这里不是解剖台欸。”

 

“可这位女士很快就要上解剖台了。”林彦俊的眉宇盘旋着乌云。

 

尤长靖听出话中深意，忙凑到床前，“你看出什么问题了吗？”

 

林彦俊指向尸体上一块棕黄色的印记，椭圆的形状，从左乳一直延伸到腋下。“这块淤青已经变成棕黄色了，根据淤青的变色时间，这至少是四五天之前的伤了。”

 

“死者是五天前入院的。”尤长靖眉头微皱，“你认为，这处淤青和头部的损伤发生在同一天？”

 

“起码我知道不是茶几先动的手。”林彦俊抬手为尸体盖好衣服，“给组里的人打电话吧，该起床工作了。”

 

尤长靖做了个深呼吸，“林彦俊，现在是凌晨四点。”

 

林彦俊抬眼望向窗外浓烈的夜色，语气深沉，“没有看过凌晨四点的N市，怎么可能像科比一样成功呢？”

 

“我去通知一下家属，准备进行尸检。”尤长靖早习惯林彦俊的屁话，翻了个白眼就向外走，却被韩沐伯抬手拦住了。

 

“嗐，别提了。叶灵的父母在外省，病危的时候接到信儿，正在赶过来。外面是她男朋友，你们来之前我就问过了，不乐意解剖。”

 

尤长靖望向走廊长椅上那个蜷缩的身影，“闹医院的人也是他，不让解剖的人也是他，他到底想怎样？”

 

韩沐伯冷笑一声，“你们又不是没见过，这种医闹只是为了要医院赔偿而已。人到底怎么死的，我看他也没多关心。”

 

林彦俊沉下脸，冷冷道，“公安机关需要搞清楚死因的情况下，只要通知一下家属就可以了。何况他只是男朋友，并不是家属，他同不同意都不重要。”

 

尤长靖息事宁人地拍拍林彦俊的肩，“好啦，我去和他解释一下吧。”

 

林彦俊拉住尤长靖的手臂，冷漠地盯着长椅上的男人，“还是等子异来了，请他向子异解释吧。”

 

“你怀疑他？就因为他不同意解剖？”尤长靖张大眼睛。

 

林彦俊摇摇头，手指抚摸着乳白色的暖气管道，目光落在墙壁上的温度计，声音比窗外的寒夜更冷，“医院里面的暖气一向充足，现在的室温足足有24摄氏度。你觉得这个温度，一直戴着一条能把半张脸藏起来的大围巾，正常吗？”

 

 


	2. 5.2 无因之死

（一）

 

黑色毛线围巾被摘下，几道结了痂的血痕从男人的耳后蜿蜒到颈窝。林彦俊弯下腰，逼近男人躲闪不停的眼，冷冷扔下两个字，“抓痕。”

 

王子异向长椅上的男人微微一点头，“请你和我们走一趟吧。”

 

在一旁看热闹的Justin揽住小鬼的肩，“我跟你打赌，你信不信那个男的……”

 

小鬼不屑地挣开，“得了得了你快拉倒吧，傻子也能看出来那小子有问题。”

 

Justin撇撇嘴，“谁说我要跟你赌这个了？咱赌他进审讯室以后多久能撂了吧？”

 

“这小子进审讯室的话 ，不出十分钟吧。”小鬼望着男人的背影，眯起眼睛。

 

Justin一声嗤笑，“你也太小看我们bro了，我看用不了五分钟。你没看见那个男的腿都已经软了吗？”

 

最终这场赌局以两人的双双告负为结局。因为王子异根本没有进审讯室。

 

（二）

 

Justin和小鬼搭第二辆车回到办公室时，王子异正端着一个保温茶杯小口饮茶。

 

朱正廷一声轻笑，“子异你手里这个杯子跟我爸的是同款。”

 

“Bro太善良了，这送上门的便宜都不占！”小鬼跳起来趴在朱正廷背上，又及时在朱正廷使出过肩摔之前溜下来，躲到王子异的身边，“Bro你咋还不去审人啊？”

 

“审完了。”王子异放下保温杯，“车上就全交待了。”

 

“这么快？！”Justin睁大眼睛，和小鬼面面相觑。

 

王子异慢慢旋好保温杯的盖子，“叶灵和她男朋友的脾气都特别火爆，一言不合就动手，真动手那种。五天前两个人下班回到家，又因为一些琐事吵起来了，吵着吵着就打起来了。叶灵一把挠伤了他，他就急了，踹了叶灵一脚，没想到叶灵摔倒之后，头就刚刚好撞到茶几了。两个人都吓坏了，他赶紧把叶灵送到医院，当时叶灵也以为自己伤得不重，不愿意医生多问，就和医生说是自己摔倒的。”

 

陈立农挠挠脑袋，“那现在是怎样？这样还算命案吗？”

 

“最多是故意伤害致死吧。”蔡徐坤转向两位法医，“流程还是要走的。尸检一定要做的。”

 

尤长靖点点头，“嗯我知道，等尸体运过来我们就去解剖。”

 

Justin打了个哈欠，“真没劲，起个大早赶过来，就为了这么个没意思的案子。”

 

“没我事儿的话，我回家补觉去了啊。”范丞丞被传染，也伸了个懒腰。

 

蔡徐坤悠然坐下，环视一屋子睡意朦胧的人，“早退可是要扣工资的。”

 

“早上四点就被叫起来上班了，提前上班还不能提前下班啊？”小鬼一个箭步窜到蔡徐坤身边，“头儿，你不能压榨劳动人民啊，我们比996还惨！”

 

“对啊，我们在这儿又没事儿干。”Justin嘟起嘴抱怨。

 

“谁说没事儿干？”蔡徐坤用圆珠笔敲敲桌子，“把死者资料总结一下，写结案报告要用。”

 

范丞丞立刻抗议，“老大，你这是让我们帮你做作业。”

 

“这个月的餐补……”

 

“我写我写！”

 

（三）

 

回到办公室的尤长靖推开门，映入眼帘的是七个陷入沉思的人，和一桌斗地主，一桌80分。

 

尤长靖飞速关好身后的门，压低声音道，“哇你们胆子也太大了一点吧！上班时间聚众赌博，不怕被处分的吗？你们不是要写结案报告的吗？”

 

“打完这把就写。”小鬼头也不抬地扔下一句。

 

“这份报告你们暂时不用写了。”林彦俊突然开口。

 

蔡徐坤转过身子，“彦俊，你要帮我写吗？”

 

林彦俊摇摇头，“我的意思是，暂时还结不了案。”

 

范丞丞坐直了身子，“她男朋友不是都撂了吗？”

 

“是不是尸检出岔子了？”王子异把手中的牌扣在桌子上。

 

“嗯……”林彦俊皱了皱眉，最终欲言又止。

 

蔡徐坤打量着林彦俊复杂的神色，唇边的笑意渐渐消失殆尽，“把牌收了，开会。”

 

（四）

 

“死者叶灵，28岁，本市N大数学学院数学系的辅导员，从本科到博士一直在N大数院。叶灵和男友在一起5年了，感情还算稳定。虽然经常吵架、打架，但是已经在计划结婚了。”这次介绍案情的是王子异。

 

“N大？”Justin眼睛一亮，“哎正廷，你是从那儿毕业的啊，认识这个叶灵吗？”

 

“N大有20多个学院呢，我在商院她在数院，根本没交集怎么认识？”朱正廷抬眼望着尤长靖，“尸检到底怎么啦？”

 

林彦俊起身把几张照片贴在白板上，图片里的白骨和血肉已经足够触目惊心，偏偏林彦俊摄影技术大有长进，几个特写过于清晰，生生逼开另外七个人的目光。

 

“好好好，我们看见死者有多惨了，可以直接说你们发现了什么了。”蔡徐坤以手扶额，遮住了眼前的照片。

 

“惨什么？”林彦俊一挑眉，“一点都不惨。这才是问题。”

 

蔡徐坤放下挡在眼前的手，“你说什么？”

 

“死者的左侧颞部有开放性创口，医生描述的症状也很像颅脑损伤，所以我们一开始也以为叶灵的死因就是颅脑损伤。”尤长靖顿了一下，“但是我们锯开颅骨以后，却发现死者的脑组织是完全正常的。也就是说，叶灵头部的伤其实根本没有损伤到她的脑组织。颅脑损伤不可能是她的死因。”

 

“等一下，”Justin举起手臂，“我记得你们在医院说，死者肋骨上有淤青，有没有可能是被一脚踹死的？”

 

“你说的死因是挤压综合征，或者创伤性休克。但这种可能性也被我们否定了。”林彦俊微微摇头。

 

尤长靖解释道，“死者从左乳到肋下的确存在皮下出血，但是并不严重。死者的肋骨没有骨折，心脏也很正常。”

 

陈立农扶了扶因为吃惊过度而滑下鼻梁的眼镜，“也就是说，你们没有找到死因是吗？”

 

尤长靖点点头，正要开口，却被林彦俊打断了，“其实还有一件事，死者的头皮很可疑。”

 

众人悚然一惊，齐齐变色。尤长靖推了一下林彦俊的手臂，嗔怪道，“喂你不要这样讲啦，这样讲很吓人的欸！”

 

尤长靖摊开手，对着被吓得不轻的七个人解释，“他只是想说，死者植过发而已啦。”

 

小鬼长吁一口气，“吓死我了……不就是掉头发吗？就这么大点儿事儿林彦俊你能说成这样也是够欠揍的……”

 

范丞丞一脸不屑，“现在做人容易吗？压力多大啊，谁要是不掉点儿头发，好意思说自己活在21世纪吗？”

 

“我就不掉头发啊。”Justin摸着自己的头顶，十分满意地点点头。

 

“这flag你都敢立？”范丞丞瞪大了眼睛，“头发这个东西，越薅越少你懂不懂？”

 

“可是死者做了植发手术以后，脱发依然很严重欸，都快要秃头了。”林彦俊对于自己发现的疑点很执着。

 

“秃头不正常吗？20年后你也秃。”小鬼半躺在椅子里一脸坏笑。

 

林彦俊瞪大眼睛，“哇这个诅咒太恶毒了吧？”

 

“可是彦俊，植发手术本来就是有成活率的欸。”陈立农的话吸引了八束疑惑的目光聚焦在他的头顶。

 

朱正廷一脸关怀，“农农，你怎么这么了解这个问题？”

 

陈立农毫不在意地耸耸肩，“微博上看到的。”

 

“人都已经死了，还有必要关心死者的脱发问题吗？”王子异见话题已经滑向了奇怪的方向，发言把话题拉回轨道。

 

“就是啊，人死不能复生，发脱不能再长。”Justin立刻附和。

 

朱正廷一拍Justin的手臂，“这什么乱七八糟的。”

 

尤长靖清清嗓子，“说回死者，虽然尸体解剖没有找到死因，但我们已经把检材送到技术科了，也许毒物化验和组织病理学检验能给出答案。”

 

“锐哥说最快明天下午可以出报告。”林彦俊补充道。

 

小鬼冲尤长靖使了个眼色，“长靖你卖个萌，让锐姐早点出报告。”

 

尤长靖瞪了小鬼一眼，“我们现在没有怀疑的方向，没办法直接做推定实验，只能一项一项来，每一项都需要时间的。”

 

“反正现在只能等着呗，”范丞丞摸摸自己的肚子，“要不我们吃饭去吧？”

 

小鬼瞬间来了精神，“哎我知道个地儿，咱附近新开了家烤鱼，听说挺好吃的，网红店呢。”

 

（五）

 

网红店不一定好吃，但一定排队。几人在寒风里叽叽喳喳排了一个小时的队，总算坐进了这家网红烤鱼店。

 

王子异按着菜单，用圆珠笔在各种蔬菜前一项项打勾。小鬼探着脑袋看过来，“Bro，咱都出来吃了，还用得着这么养生吗？”

 

王子异停下笔，神情唏嘘，“我今天看了叶灵的病历，年纪轻轻的，肠胃就出了问题，一年之内犯了三次肠胃炎。我猜也是像咱们一样，吃饭的时间不定，又经常吃外卖，把自己肠胃搞坏了。”

 

尤长靖扒着菜单，可怜兮兮道，“那我们也不用从现在开始吃素吧？”

 

王子异淡淡一笑，“未雨绸缪嘛。”

 

范丞丞拿筷子敲敲碟子，“尤长靖，油脂这么高的东西你就少吃点吧，最长肉了。白天吃了晚上胖，今天吃了明天胖~”

 

尤长靖气得鼓腮，林彦俊安慰地拍拍他的肩，“不用理他的屁话，蛋白质和脂肪的分解速度比碳水慢，摄入之后转化为脂肪的速度也更慢。你今天吃掉的，后天才会胖。”

 

正在喝茶的蔡徐坤被一口水呛到，咳嗽着道，“彦俊我劝你还是少说点话吧。”

 

朱正廷拉住尤长靖的手，“我知道彦俊是想安慰你，明天的胖明天再担心，后天的胖后天再担心，反正今天是不用发愁的。”

 

几人嘻嘻哈哈一番笑闹，吸引了旁边一桌的女孩子们看过来，目光脉脉，一半含情一半娇羞。林彦俊侧过头，目光定格在一个捂嘴偷笑的女孩手上，一时看出了神。女孩的十指涂着雾蓝色的指甲油，点缀着闪粉和水钻，仿佛一片静谧星空凝练在纤纤指尖。

 

尤长靖余光瞟到，在桌子底下拧了一把林彦俊的大腿，幽幽道，“吃鱼的时候要专心，不然等下小心被鱼刺卡到。”

 

尤长靖下手不重，林彦俊却像被踩了尾巴一样突然跳起来，看着目瞪口呆的八个人，半晌吐出一句——“你们谁有卸甲水吗？”

 

（六）

 

排了一个小时队的烤鱼一口没吃到，几个人就被林彦俊生拉硬拽弄出了烤鱼店，在冬夜的寒风里满大街地找美甲店，最终找到一家后凭借九倍的帅气成功“借”来一瓶卸甲水。

 

解剖室的灯光下，林彦俊小心地为叶灵抹去指尖的红色。失去了指甲油的掩护，甲面上几道白色横纹赫然可见，即使映衬着惨白的手指，仍然十分清晰。

 

林彦俊慢慢呼出一口气，“多次肠胃炎，脱发，死前的呕吐和全身疼痛，我猜得果然不错。”

 

尤长靖点点头，“我会告诉锐哥，现在可以做推定实验了。”

 

蔡徐坤看看指甲上的纹路，又看看心照不宣的两位法医，犹然不解，“这是什么？”

 

“米氏线。”林彦俊神情有些凝重。

 

范丞丞凑上脑袋，“米氏线是干嘛的？和米线有啥关系吗？”

 

提到食物，尤长靖难得地没有任何反应，而是直勾勾看着王子异，“死者那个男朋友，是做什么工作的？”

 

“一个物流公司的会计。”

 

“啪嗒”一声，林彦俊扣上了卸甲水的瓶盖，“我们找错人了。”

 

 


End file.
